


He's My Little Angel

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Because he is good, Becky says it's an amazing plot twist, Bobby is so Done, Bubble Wrap, But Castiel and Michael don't know that, Castiel Sam and Dean wreak havoc, Chuck is confused, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, He is a hunter, Humor, I don't know why I'm writing this, Kid!Angels, Little idjits, Little!Castiel, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, Luci doesn't fall, M/M, Michael is Castiel's dad, Michifer - Freeform, Nice Lucifer, Nice Michael, Not a nanny, Sabriel - Freeform, They grow up eventually, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weechesters, a tiny bit of angst, my little pony - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is Castiel's father but neither of them know that. Yet.</p><p>It's gonna take a de-aged Castiel and the de-aged Winchesters, a nanny with a shotgun, but Bobby says that he is not a nanny, he totally is, Gabriel and Lucifer ruining the kitchen, Adam and Samandriel being cute dorks, God dancing around the kitchen, Jo and Balthazar buying kids toys, Crowley and bubble wrap and a naïve Michael to realise that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Little Angel

"Yes, Father?" Michael asked as he entered his father's office.

"Michael, my son, I think you know why I called you." God replied, looking at his oldest son.

"Yes, Father." Michael replied, hanging his head in shame. "It is about Castiel."

"It is." His Father replied softly. "For Castiel is not my son, Michael." Michael nodded. "He is yours."

"He is, Father." Michael replied, sadly.

"Michael, you know that he should not be here." God replied, taking His son's hands in His own. "He would be treated differently by the other angels, they would most likely fear him."

"I know." Michael replied.

"And we cannot have that." God said.

Michael's head snapped up. "What do you mean, Father?" He asked, worriedly. "You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

"No, Michael, I will not harm the young angel." His Father assured him. "Never." He added.

"Thank you, Father." Michael replied, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"But, Michael, we must do what we can to protect him." God replied and Michael, rather sadly, nodded in agreement.

"What do you propose, Father?" The archangel asked, putting on a brave face.

"This will include you too, Michael." God warned. "I will erase both of your memories of each other. You will have no recollection of this ever happening. Castiel will be put into a garrison as a normal angel and you will return to your duties, Michael." His Father explained, calmly.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him, Father?" Michael asked and God's eyes softened as he nodded.

"Of course, my son. Take as long as you need."

……………

"Daddy!" Castiel squealed as Michael entered his bedroom. The young angel ran to Michael with a big smile in his face.

"Hello, Castiel." Michael replied, a small smile breaking out on his face. Michael picked up the fledgling and walked over to the bed. Michael sat his son onto his lap and Castiel snuggled into him.

"I missed you, daddy." Castiel said, his bright blue eyes looking up at the archangel.

Michael ran his fingers through Castiel's dark curls and placed a kiss on the angel's head. "I love you, Cassie." He said

"I love you too." Castiel replied, smiling.

"And I'll always love you, no matter what." Michael said, lifting Castiel to look him in the eyes. "You know that, don't you?"

Castiel nodded, beaming at his father. "Of course," he replied.

"Great, how about I tell you a story?" Michael asked and Castiel's face lit up.

The two angels got comfortable on the bed and Castiel snuggled closer into Michael. Angels didn't actually need to sleep but it was nice to know that they still had the option.

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers…" Michael began. "What do you want to call them, Cassie?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "Sam and Dean." He replied and Michael nodded.

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers named Sam and Dean…" Michael trailed off.

……………

God entered the room that Michael was in. Michael and Castiel were fast asleep on the bed.

God had to admit that Castiel was a very beautiful angel. He had rosy cheeks, pale skin, black curls on top of his head and two tiny black wings.

He watched them for a moment, a small sad smile on his face.

He held his hands over both of their foreheads and a soft glow emitted from each of them. 

God stood and carefully took the fledgling from Michael's arms, and cradled him.

"You are meant for great things, little one." He whispered.

God zapped to the garrison he believed would suit Castiel best. He carried him into one do the empty rooms and out him in the bed. The other angels were training.

God entered Anael's room and left a simple note.

'Take good care of him.'

……………

"Lucifer, please come here for moment." God asked and the archangel poked his head through the door.

"Yes, Father?" Lucifer asked.

"When Michael awakens, I would like you to be there for him." God replied. 

"Of course, Father. Is there any particular reason?" Lucifer asked.

"Just to comfort him." God replied.

Lucifer nodded and he left in a flap of wings.

God sat back and watched as Castiel woke up in his room and Anael was immediately at his side, comforting him.

He then watched as Michael woke and Lucifer jumped on him, laughing. A smile broke out on Michael's face as he pushed Lucifer off of him. Michael then looked around the room, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He felt as though there was something missing. He shrugged it off as Gabriel came charging in and jumped on him too.

God chuckled at his sons' playfulness, Lucifer and Gabriel always managed to break through Michael's barriers and make him smile. God sat back and admired his boys.

"One day, Michael, Castiel will be your son once more."


End file.
